The purpose of this protocol is to remove the IgG antibody, using an extracorporeal device consisting of a plasma separator and columns containing staph protein a coupled to sepharose. The goal is to remove the IgG antibody against the donor, return the residual plasma proteins to the patient, and prevent resynthesis of the anti-donor antibody with modest doses of cyclophosphamide. If levels of anti-donor antibody remain low over time and crossmatch is negative, renal transplant will be done.